Bitter Sweet Love
by just.a.firefly
Summary: What is Lyon doing in Fairy Tail? And what's with this Kiss Me game? Read to find out!


**Bitter Sweet Love**

By: just a firefly

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Fairy Tail…..Hiro Mashima does..!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Lyon was currently in Magnolia. He was walking towards the famous rowdy guild of Fairy Tail. He tends to visit them more often than necessary.

Why you ask?

That's because he loves that guild. Well to be more specific, he loves a particular water mage who happens to be a member of that guild.

Yeah that's right, he loves Juvia of Fairy Tail guild!

And that explains his frequent visits to the guild. Maybe if Juvia would have loved him back he wouldn't have to come here too often. But she does not! Instead she is head over heels for Gray who is by the way in love with Lucy.

It's all messed up you see and that's why he can't help but visit their guild more often than anyone would please. Who know when that stripper Gray changes his mind and steals away his love.

Lyon increased his pace and started jogging towards Fairy Tail.

_I wonder what Juvia-chan would be doing now? Maybe she would be stalking Gray as usual. Or maybe she could have gathered the courage to confess to him. _

_Hmm…. I can't let that happen._

"Juvia-Chan You can't confess to that stripper. You are mine." Lyon yelled running up the streets of Magnolia like a madman while stripping out of his clothes simultaneously which scared the hell out of the nearby people.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Finally, he reached Fairy Tail huffing and panting outside the guild doors. Moments later he composed himself and kicked the guild doors open to make a loud entry.

"Yo Fairy Ta…. Uh what's going on here?" Lyon asked confused.

The guild was decorated in pink and red. And of course, it was as loud as ever. Too loud for his liking. I mean, no one had even notice him enter. So much for making a loud and grand entry.

Well, leaving that aside various guild members were assembled around the stage, while Mira was on the mike. Some guild members were squealing, while some were sweat dropping. It looked like some kind of festival was being celebrated. But none of the festivals arrive at this time of the year.

"What in the hell is happening here?" Lyon muttered to himself scratching his head.

"Another one of Mira's stupid game." Levy said entering the guild and standing next to him.

"Oh! Hi Levy. What kind of game?" Lyon asked forgetting about the original purpose of his visit.

"I don't know! But as far as I know Mira, it must be some kind of evil matchmaking games which will be very embarrassing. This is just like Mira." She sighed and moved ahead.

"Ohayo Minna!" Suddenly Mira cooed on the mike.

"So I'll now explain the rules of this game. So the name of game is **Kiss me**." Mira said smiling.

Half of the guild members groaned and started making their way towards the doors.

"Whoever would leave will have to bear my wrath!" Mira continued smiling which made everyone stop in their track. And by everyone I mean everyone. Even Lyon!

"So the rules are simple. Each member will pick up a chit from the bowl and would have to kiss the member whose name would be in the chit. But the kiss can be stopped by any other member having any objections with it only if he or she gives a valid reason for it. And then the kiss will transfer to the person who objected the kiss. So let's start with our cute solid script mage Levy. "

"M-m-me? N-n-no way!" Levy stuttered while backing away.

"Now now. You wouldn't want to anger me Levy. Would you?" Mira said evilly.

"I'm coming." Levy squeaked and took the chit from the bowl.

She opened the chit and gawked at it. "It's Droy!" Levy said embarrassed.

Droy on the other hand was on the ninth cloud. He was in bliss as he made his way towards the stage to kiss his cute little partner. Just as he was about to hold her Jet interrupted, "I object!"

"Your reason?" Mira asked as Levy took a sigh of relief.

"That's coz I love levy more!" Jet exclaimed as various guild members nodded while others whistled and clapped.

"Objection accepted. Now Jet will kiss Levy." Mira said with hearts in her eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere Gajeel appeared and kicked Jet and Droy out of the guild.

He went to the stage and said, "I object because Jet and Droy are not here due to reasons unknown so I guess I should kiss her." Saying this he kissed Levy full on the lips, lifted her and carried her out. Everyone looked at him in amazement.

"Ara ara~ Teenagers these days. Moving on, next would be Lucy." Mira said smiling too sweetly towards Lucy.

"Wait what? Me! Why?" Lucy whined while getting up on stage and taking out a chit.

"Uh. It's Natsu." She said blushing furiously.

"Yosh. I'm all fired up. Just you wait Luce I'll kiss the hell out of you." Natsu said pumping his hands in the air. Everyone sweat dropped at the boy's over excitement.

He went on stage and ran up to Lucy literally colliding with her. Lucy was fidgeting as he held her close to him for the kiss.

"I object." All eyes turned towards Gray as he made his way towards the stage.

"That's coz uh..eh..umm.. that's coz.." Gray said mumbling.

Lyon sweat dropped clearly seeing that the boy had objected on instinct and now is fumbling for reasons.

"Ice princess has no reasons so I'll continue." Natsu said holding Lucy's hand.

"But I have." Loke objected arriving out of nowhere.

"I'm more experienced at kissing than Natsu." Saying this Loke snatched Lucy away from him and leaned in to kiss her.

"Loke is a playboy. And Lucy's hot and I'm cool and opposites attract. So I'll be the one to kiss her." Gray blabbered the first thing that came to his mind as he proceeded to kiss Lucy who by the way had fainted from all this chaos.

"But Juvia loves Gray-sama. And love overcomes all boundaries." Juvia said pushing Lucy away and making way in Gray's arms.

"Uh. Wait . But Gray have hots for Lucy right!" Lyon interrupted them.

"I do not!" Gray said blushing and stripping at the same time.

"Oh really! Maybe that's why you were so eager to kiss her just now!" Lyon countered.

"It's just a game.. and Natsu was kissing her and and .." Gray trailed off mumbling to himself.

"So I'll kiss Juvia-Chan then." Lyon said smirking and taking juvia's hand.

"Why are you here again?" Gray asked composing himself.

"I was worried about the two of you being on your own." Lyon replied.

"What's there to worry about?" Gray asked irritated.

"Various things. I'm worried…. about this and that." Lyon said worriedly.

"And I said worried about what?" Gray asked sweat dropping.

"Because there is no way I'll leave my Juvia-Chan alone in your care." Lyon retorted.

"What was that?" Gray exclaimed angered from his remark (although he didn't get it).

"You are not suited to be with such a beautiful girl in the first place." Lyon replied smugly

"Juvia only has eyes for Gray-Sama. But if they develop a relationship, Juvia will try even harder to win over Gray-Sama." Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"What the hell are you blabbering about? You wanna have a go!" Gray yelled at Lyon.

"You get hot under the collar so easily. For someone who wields the power of ice, you are like a little kid that's full of crap." Lyon remarked solemnly.

"Now you've done it. Let's fight." Gray said readying his attack.

"I'll throw down with you anytime. But right now kissing Juvia-Chan takes priority." Lyon replied calmly.

"Juvia-Chan thinks…. Juvia told you to stop using "chan" with her name." Juvia said sweat dropping.

"What?! Th-Then you don't mind if I address you casually?!" Lyon said shocked with flowers in his background.

"J-Juvia!" Lyon said happily posing like a knight while Juvia sweat dropped.

"Morons.! This isn't time for your stupid blabbering. Let's fight." Gray said clearly itching for a fight.

"Gray-Sama is jealous. This is what Juvia was waiting for." Juvia said happily.

"Don't scold my Juvia!"Lyon replied with a hurt expression on his face.

"What the heck. I'm leaving." Gray said frustrated while leaving the guild.

As soon as Gray went out Juvia also left gloomily. Lyon sulked and left behind her.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Lyon was walking towards the train station when he saw Juvia sitting on the park.

He went and sat next to her. She was sulking.

"What happened J-Juvia?" He stuttered still not used to saying her name without honorific.

"Gray-Sama doesn't like Juvia." Juvia said gloomily.

"Well that's because that idiot is blind. If it's any consolation I'll tell you someone who loves you." Lyon said blushing.

"Ok. But it should not be Lyon-Sama." Juvia muttered.

"Why?" Lyon asked hurt.

"Will anyone except for me do!" Lyon questioned sighing.

"It's not what you think. It's just that...um...Well, leave it." Juvia mumbled.

"Ok then let me make you smile." Saying this he stood up and made an ice rose for Juvia. Then he bent down on his knees and presented it to her.

Juvia smiled and took the rose. "Arigato Lyon-Sama." Juvia thanked him.

Lyon gave her a sad smile. "I'll see you around. Ja ne." He said walking towards the train station.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Lyon was sitting on a bench in train station. He was sad after what happened today. Instead of making any progress he had somehow actually managed to regress in his love life. Suddenly his train arrived. He sighed while taking his luggage and headed towards the train.

Just as he was about to board the train, Juvia came running out of nowhere. She was out of breath and was panting hard. Lyon went up to her and sat her down on a bench.

"Juvia just want Lyon-sama to know that anyone else will do because no one else can waver Juvia's love for Gray-Sama except Lyon-Sama. The more Juvia understands Lyon-sama's feelings the less is she thinking about Gray-Sama. Lyon-Sama's determination may actually make Juvia fall for him." Juvia confessed blushing hard.

"Well, now that makes me very happy." Lyon said kissing Juvia's forehead.

"The harder that you'll make this the harder I'll try Juvia but I'll be sure to make my love come true." Lyon said smiling at her and waving goodbye.

Juvia waved back smiling at him and weighing if she can move on from her unrequited love for Gray while Lyon sat in the train smiling at the unexpected progress in his love life.

* * *

**THE END**

**********ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

* * *

**A/N: So readers this is it!**

**I made this story just on the request of Artemis-gurl.**

**This is for all the LyVia Fans. Tell me if you liked it.**

**Also read my other two stories "Clearing the hurdles" and "****Way to Lucy's heart**" too.

**Review and favourite.**

**Thanks for your time. :)**


End file.
